


War Price

by vancreep



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: After the war, Loki is handed to the prince of Asgard as a gift. Surprises are in store as he learns a lot about himself and his identity during his stay with Thor.





	War Price

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is rly sloppy because i wrote it very fast and just wanted to get the start out there - the other chapters will have a different feel to them!

The wars of Asgard didn't last very long. Not when they had the brutal might of their prince Thor on the frontline. It was as though wherever his mighty hammer hit, peace followed. 

There was a price for war. Lives lost, homes destroyed – countless left wondering what was in store next. 

As for Loki, son of Laufey, he was never questioning what would happen next. He was the youngest and the smallest of his fellow frost giant brothers and sisters, and therefore expendable. At least, in the eyes of his father he was worth something: a gift, dressed in the finest robes, for the only son of the king of Asgard as a congratulatory prize for a war honorably fought. 

Loki was handed off the day the war ended, hood over his head to hide his frost giant features until he was moved safely into Thor's quarters of the golden palace of Asgard. There, he let down his hood. From the balcony of the prince's room, he could see the Bifrost's light as wounded soldiers are welcomed home. 

And where was their war hero? Their mighty prince? 

Growing fond of the new pet he had acquired. 

- 

The worries that storm Loki's mind are unyielding. What will become of him in the end, now that his future lies in the hands of the prince of Asgard? He keeps the hood over his head, hiding his horns and blue skin, even though it is only him and Thor in the chamber. 

"Won't you join me at the celebratory feast tonight?" Thor asks as he lets his cape fall to the solid gold floor. 

Loki sits at the balcony on the other side of the room, watching the warriors march and cheer. It makes his stomach knot, and Thor's question only adds to his irritation. 

"Celebratory for you, perhaps," the young frost giant spits back. "My people were murdered and my father tossed me aside. I'm not in the mood for celebration and feasting." 

Thor does not get defensive – instead he nods his head, and pulls back his hair to tie it into a loose bun. "Very well. It was foolish of me to think you'd say yes. Please know that while you are here, you will be treated as an equal to me. Should you want to join the feast, you will be welcome with open arms. I'm sorry that our circumstances are as such, but this is permanent – you can't stay wallowing in self-pity here forever. Especially on an empty stomach." The prince sighs, and steps back toward the door. "I hope I do get to see you tonight. Should you get bored, the palace will be empty. I suggest roaming a bit to get used to your new... surroundings." 

Thor is being careful in his wording, Loki can sense. Thor wants to call this palace home, but at the same time, doesn't want to put words into Loki's mouth. 

When Thor takes his leave, Loki steps back into the prince's chamber. The bed is big enough to fit three Asgardians in its silken gold sheets, and across the bed is a fireplace, lit and crackling in the otherwise soundless room. Loki walks to the center of the room, having his first good look around at an Asgardian living space. A mirror stands tall beside the bed, and the Jotun prince makes his way to look at himself. 

Loki lifts a hand to lower his hood. What he sees shocks him – some of his skin is paling. Perhaps it's because he's no longer in the cold, he decides. Perhaps it's the magic that has always been present in him. He never had training in magic. Laufey had it forbidden, since he knew one day Loki would belong to the enemy. He didn't want a powerful user of magic falling into the hands of Asgard. 

The thought makes Loki grimace – his father knew this day would come, and surely he had always thought of Loki as disposable. Loki's hands ball into fists, and his eyes lock into the mirror again as he watches the changes unfold. Raven hair and pale skin... he never thought he'd see himself in such a light. The image scares him, keeps him frozen in place, until finally he breaks the spell and retreats into the sheets of Thor's bed. He hides under the silks, vision blanketed with gold and the soft lighting of the fireplace behind the sheets. To block out the light, the  _gold_  that surrounds him, he shuts his eyes, and falls into a sleep that he didn't know he needed. 

In his dreams, he sees a war. Or rather, the aftermath. Thor is the victor, raising his hammer with a cry, thunder crackling behind him. The crowd is cheering, lifting Thor with pride and joyous chanting. 

He is obviously beloved in this dream. Loki wonders where his place is, but then he sees it – himself, rather. Thor takes the hand of a man that Loki hardly recognizes, and lifts it to his lips to place a tender kiss against the knuckles. Upon closer examination, that man is Loki! Raven hair and pale skin, surely Asgardian at first glance. 

The scene continues to play in slow motion, it seems. Thor takes Loki's hand and leads him to a feast, where he's welcomed and treated with respect. He and Thor kiss, touch, and laugh. It all seems natural, as though they have been together for centuries. This must be the future that Loki hopes for. 

Startled awake, Loki jumps, and the door swings open. Thor stumbles in, obviously drunk, and tries to shush himself, only breaking out into unflattering giggling. Loki kicks the sheets off, revealing his new appearance to the prince. 

"Thor?" 

"Shh, you'll wake up Loki," Thor whispers. 

"I  _am_  Loki." 

"You look different!" He shouts. "I like it! I didn't know you were into... into magic..." Thor groans. "Loki, I'm..." He gestures loosely to his hammer above the fireplace, a childish grin on his face. "I'm hammered." 

"I see that." 

"You should meet my mother. She'd love to teach you some magic, I'm sure. If I ask, anyway," Thor lets out a yawn, and stumbles to the bed. With surprising accuracy, he finds Loki's hands in the sheets, and – just like Loki saw – Thor brings the frost giant's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. "I know it's forward, but I like this new look. You look Asgardian. Not that there was anything wrong with the blue skin! I just hope that you'll be comfortable here, Loki. With me." 

Loki is about to retort, something along the lines of a curse, but he's only met with soft snoring as Thor passes out. Loki sighs and wiggles his hand free from Thor's grasp. 

Realizing he had slept in the robes that his father sent him off in, Loki begins to strip, comfortable in knowing that Thor will be battling a hangover in the morning. He searches the room for clothes, anything that will be comfortable for him to sleep in, and he finds loose shirts and pants in a dresser. Obviously, the clothes are meant for Thor, thus a bit big on Loki's lithe frame, but it will do for the time being. 

When Loki turns around to face the bed, he finds Thor sleeping peacefully at an angle that leaves very little room for Loki. Loki ponders, and his attention falls to the rumbling in his stomach. He can't remember the last meal he ate... 

Leaving his shoes behind as not to make noise, Loki opens the door, the light from the palace halls illuminating Thor's face briefly. Loki looks back, and the sight of the prince sleeping so soundly actually makes his heart flutter slightly. 

Not dwelling on such thoughts, Loki shuts the door behind him as he sneaks into the hall. 


End file.
